Inveigling Incites
by serenitymeimei
Summary: Callie is always so wrapped up in her little world, but what happens when someone new in town comes along and rocks her boat? Callie/Arizona AU
1. And So It Began

**Disclaimer:** Grey's obviously isn't mine. It would be _Callie's Anatomy_ if it were.

* * *

**Chapter One: And So It Began**

Callie felt like an idiot.

She had a crush. And not just any normal crush. It was a girl crush. A girl crush on Crazy Sadie.

So there she sat, in the back of Joe's barely drinking her beer, not so subtly staring at her like a stalker on crack.

She was at the bar with Meredith Grey, laughing and looking amazing as usual. Derek was hovering nearby and occasionally swooped in, trying to convince them to head back home, but thankfully for her they'd brushed him off each time. That meant she could ogle longer.

But ogling lead to leering, and leering was dangerous. Leering got you caught. And getting caught was not on her list of things to do tonight.

Yet, her eyes still traitorously wandered over Sadie's toned arms and down the gentle slope of her back. Really wishing that she weren't still wearing her coat because it was blocking what she knew had to be an awesome view of her ass.

Callie groaned. "No. No hot interns."

"She'll never know unless you go up and talk to her."

Heart in her throat, she swung around toward the voice, finding a woman in her early thirties, with long, blond hair and blue eyes standing by her side.

"Excuse me?"

The woman sat down in the chair next to her and smiled, looking over at Sadie. "The girl at the bar. She won't know you like her unless you go talk to her."

Callie's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about."

She must have dismissed it too quickly, because the woman chuckled and took a sip of her drink.

"Oh, come on. She might as well be a cartoon pork chop to your Wiley Coyote. You've been drooling over her for the last half hour."

Her mouth dropped open. "I have not!"

The blond smirked, looking up at Sadie once more before leaning closer, her voice dropping to a whisper. "Are you telling me that you don't want to go up there right now, drag her off to the bathroom, and have your naughty way with her?"

She had her there.

Callie _did_ want to drag her off to the bathroom and have her naughty way with her. Several times over in fact.

How had she known?

Squinting wearily, she studied her companion, finally taking her in; low-cut shirt, push-up bra, pencil skirt, short nails, _'fuck me'_ shoes.

Not many of them exactly screamed lesbian. But she had to admit, she was sexy as hell.

"Fine," Callie admitted, a tiny smile reluctantly playing at her lips, "maybe a _little _naughtiness. How did you know?"

"You mean other than the fact that you're completely obvious?"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" she argued back playfully, "I don't even think you so much as looked down at your drink when the bartender brought it over."

"And how would you know?"

The woman's brow raised and she took another sip of her drink. "I've been watching you."

Now it was Callie's turn to be surprised. "Oh, really? Why would you be doing that?"

"You intrigued me."

"I intrigued you? How, exactly?"

"Well," she bit her lip and openly let her gaze sweep down Callie's body, "you're a beautiful woman, sitting in a bar all by yourself, so that alone had caught my attention. But after a few minutes? I noticed that every time you caught yourself checking out that girl up there, your cheeks would blush this adorable red and your eyes would dart around the room like you were afraid that someone had seen you. It made me wonder..."

"Wonder what?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"It made me wonder why a woman, as gorgeous as yourself, felt the need to hide her attraction to someone? Especially when she could clearly have whomever she wanted."

_'Wow.'_ Callie thought. This woman had some balls, that was for sure.

She was a bit speechless.

It had been a long time since someone had so blatantly hit on her. This nameless woman had her captivated, and for the first time in nearly two days she wasn't thinking about Sadie Harris one bit.

"That's a long story, for another day."

"Fair enough."

Smiling, she finished off her beer and waved to Joe for another. "I'm Callie."

"Arizona."

Callie snorted before she could stop herself, "Really? Interesting name."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." she grinned, "My parents were eccentric. Picked my name by throwing a dart at a map. I was _this _close to being called, New Mexico."

"Seriously?"

"Eighth of an inch from the state line."

That time she actually laughed. Loud and long. Their chuckles lasting until Joe arrived with two fresh drinks, dropping a bowl of pretzels between them.

"So tell me, Arizona... How is it, that out of all the people in here who know me, you're the only one who's actually figured me out?"

"I work with kids on a daily basis." she explained quickly, "For the most part, children don't lie. They don't have a reason to. They show their emotions the second they feel them. It's raw and insightful. After a while, you begin to catch on to the basics. You start categorizing them."

"Does that mean you're calling me childish?"

Arizona smirked and leaned back in her chair, crossing her long legs enticingly. "Not at all. Adults may know how to lie, cheat, and steal, but for the most part, those basic emotions that you learn as a child are still there and they're hard to hide. Pain. Fear. Happiness. _Curiosity_."

Ah, now she was getting somewhere.

"Is that what you were? Curious?"

"We both were."

Callie could feel her ears burning in embarrassment, laughing nervously to cover it and hoping it didn't show. "I haven't exactly- figured this all out yet. It feels weird saying it out loud."

The woman smiled softly, catching her gaze. "I figured that was the case. The deer in the headlights look sortta gave it away when I called you on it."

"I've really gotta work on that, huh?"

"Probably." Arizona paused, tilting her head to the side, studying her just long enough to make her squirm.

"What?"

"Do you want to get outta here?"

Callie choked on her beer.

"You don't have to go back to the hotel with me if you don't want to," she added quickly, looking around the room, "Just come outside."

Sill reeling, she watched in mild horror as Arizona dropped a few twenties onto the table and tugged on her hand until she got up and followed her out the door.

"You're not going to like- mug me or something, are you?"

"No!" she laughed.

The blond's breath puffed wildly in the frosty air, fingers squeezing hers as she was backed confidently up against the brick outer wall of The Emerald City Bar and kissed her before she'd known what was happening.

Callie gasped, the woman's tongue slipping along hers for the briefest moments, making her stomach flip and her heart race. Her bottom lip was was sucked between two others, soft and sweet, nibbled on lightly, before one last little peck and release.

"But, I might do that."

Still lost in waves of confusion, lust, and surprise, without even looking, Callie could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Like I said, you don't have to come back to the hotel with me. In fact, don't..."

Her eyes popped open at that, finding herself slightly disappointed.

"I'm going to be in town for the next three days or so," she continued, "Sleep on it. If you're still even mildly interested, meet me back here tomorrow at 8pm and we'll get to know each other a little better, okay? No pressure."

Arizona kissed her once more, lingering for a few seconds, before backing away slowly. "So, do we have a deal?"

Callie grinned, almost shyly, "I'll give it some thought."

"Good." Arizona turned and started walking away, bidding her goodbye with a wistful tone. "I hope to see you soon, Callie."

And with that, she disappeared around the corner.

What in the world has she gotten herself into?

Pushing herself away from the wall, knees finally able to support her again, she made her way to the door and opened it just in time for the Grey gang as they finally left.

The funny thing is, all night she'd been wishing that just once Sadie would notice her. That she would come over and tell her she was pretty and sweep her off her feet, or simply ask her if she wanted to get a room.

But now? Even as the younger girl shot her a flirty smile, the last one out the door, she found it oddly un-exhilarating. Boring even.

Maybe this new woman, Arizona, was going to be exactly what she needed.

Three days without pressure.

Callie liked the sound of that.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N:** So, I don't normally write WIP's (it just goes against my principals), but I didn't want the _real_ Arizona to influence anyone's opinion about the one _I've_ written. And since I've been sick, and there's no way that the entire fic will be done by the time the first new January ep airs tonight... Tada! Working on chapter two as we speak.


	2. Mishaps and Angst

**Disclaimer:** Grey's clearly isn't mine. I just borrow them and return them slightly naughtied.

**A/N:** I wrote most of this chapter in the hospital waiting room (yes, the same hospital that Patrick Dempsey's sister works in, and no I didn't meet her. but the ju-ju was amazing!) while my dad had surgery. So I hope it's coherent, 'cause it was really frakkin' early in the morning.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Mishaps and Angst**

After heading back into the bar last night, Callie sat down at her table, had another beer and mulled over her options.

She could ignore the invitation. Which she _should_ do. Or, she could take it.

The latter seemed far more intriguing.

So, despite her nerves, Callie went home early and actually managed to get a good nights sleep.

There was no tossing and turning. None of the expected nausea. No horrible nightmares about making a fool of herself in front of her date to senior prom.

She'd started the morning off with a cheery optimism that everyone, including herself, had thought disappeared the day Erica walked out of her life. It was refreshing. Waking up to the sun warming her face, sounds of birds tweeting just outside her window, and the smell of Cristina making coffee in the kitchen (the only thing she could 'cook' and not burn). For the first time in nearly a month she hadn't wanted to roll over and kick the world in it's collective junk.

She was happy.

There'd been a bounce in her step. A twinkle in her eye.

She'd even brought Mark a cup of coffee before rounds, an old tradition of sorts between the two of them. But, he seemed off somehow. Preoccupied. Nervous even. Strange but not unusual. If she hadn't been so wrapped up in relaying her most recent girl drama to him, she'd have stopped to ask what was wrong.

Or maybe, she was just reading too much into it.

So, she spent most of the day doing routine surgeries, ignoring the fact that she still hadn't figured out what she wanted to do. She was _not_ going to freak out. She was determined.

All was quiet. Callie flew through one knee replacement, two broken legs, and three dislocated limbs set down in the ER. Her mind had been deliriously worry free as long as she stayed busy.

Until now.

"Callie, is that you?"

She froze. Halfway out of the shower in the resident's locker room, heart in her throat.

That voice. Oh, God.

She prayed for the first time in her life that she was crazy. That this wasn't happening. That she was just hearing voices inside her head, and they'd start telling her to do things; like set a fire in the Chief's office or stab an orphan.

But out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of blond hair and heard the suspicious sound of wheels clacking over hard tile, rolling closer. She was _mortified_ and as an unfortunate byproduct, completely sane.

Scrambling backwards, looking for anything to cover herself up with, she slipped in a little puddle of water. Her balance lost, arms flailing, feet flying out from underneath her until she fell flat on her back.

Completely.

Naked.

Her head throbbed, elbow scraped and bleeding. And she was fairly certain that there'd be a sizable bruise on her ass in the morning. But no injury was bigger than the hit her ego had just taken.

Modesty have never been her middle name, but even _she_ had her limits.

Callie's eyes fluttered open, immediately regretting it when she found herself staring up at a very concerned, yet amused Arizona.

The universe really had it out for her this year. What did she do to deserve this?

"That was quite the show you just put on."

She grimaced, "I can't believe that just happened..."

The woman chuckled softly, "At least it was a graceful fall."

Callie smirked despite herself, "Not helpful at all."

Arizona crouched down beside her, carefully helping Callie slide up onto a nearby bench. A small hand glided lightly against the bare skin of her lower back. An attempt at soothing her. Making her stomach flutter, pulse increase and her breath catch.

_'Really?' she thought. Her body was really going to put her through this right now? Hadn't she humiliated herself enough already? _

"This is so not how I imagined her seeing me naked for the first time."

There was a gasp beside her.

Shit.

Had she said that out loud?

"What exactly _did_ you imagine, Callie?"

"I- uh..." She floundered, eyes wide, desperately searching for an answer. "I'm- I didn't mean-"

"It's okay."

What in the hell does _that_ mean? She seriously had to get a girl-speak decoder ring.

Her brow creased, "I don't know what that means."

Arizona slid out of her seat and crouched down in front of her. Deft hands slid into her drenched hair, fingers checking the bump on the back of her head, making sure it wasn't bleeding.

Callie's body flushed, forgetting to breath. The image of this beautiful woman kneeling before her making her skin tighten, shivers running down her spine. She could feel the heat radiating off of her, seeping deep down into her bones.

"It means," the blond whispered, sliding to her knees, her front almost brushing Callie's legs, "that you weren't the only one imagining it."

If Callie weren't already blushing, the smirk on the other woman's face would have most definitely tinged her cheeks red. It was predatory yet somehow sweet at the same time. Like she knew exactly what her presence was doing to her and wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted.

Arizona shuffled forward, their gazes locked as she pressed against Callie's shins until they opened, like they had a mind of their own, and she was able to slip between them.

Her heart started beating rapidly. Lost in a trance. Scrub clad hips meeting her inner thighs. Faces inching closer. Breath just barely puffing across her cheek. Eyes already hooded slipping shut. The barest touch of lips against her own.

And then...

"Oh, god!"

She was going to kill Cristina Yang.

They sprang apart, caught red handed. Guilty looks upon their faces.

"Seriously?" she exclaimed, not bothering to cover her eyes as Callie reached for a towel, "First Hahn, and now you're doing _Dr. Robbins_?"

Callie's mouth fell open, _that's_ who she is? The woman Bailey had been bitching about for days?

"I'm not _doing_ her, Cristina. We were- I mean..."

The younger resident rolled her eyes and walked over to her own locker, grabbing her things before throwing her lab coat in and slamming the door shut.

"Whatever, just don't leave a trail of clothes leading to your bedroom while you're _'not doing her', _okay? I don't need to see that." she reached the door before turning around, an ounce of humanity flitting over her features, "Don't mess this one up, Cal."

And then she was gone.

An odd silence settled over them.

"What the hell was that?"

Callie groaned, "_That_, was my roommate."

"Really?" she snorted.

Looking over at her for the first time since they'd been interrupted, Callie was relieved to find her not nearly as ruffled as she thought she would be. In fact, she seemed more amused than anything else.

"How'd that happen? She seems so..."

"Robotic?" Callie supplied.

"Yes, but I was going to say something more along the lines of _'bitchy'_."

Callie laughed and stood gingerly, careful of her injuries as she made her way toward the clean clothes she'd stashed in her locker after her shift had ended earlier. "She is. But she's also one of the few people around here that I can stand living with. So I deal."

Arizona joined her, opening a locker a few feet away, "Yeah, I definitely understand where you're coming from. There's way too much drama here."

Grinning, Callie turned with a retort on the tip of her tongue, but stopped dead in her tracks when nothing but the bare skin of Arizona's back greeted her.

She could have been touching that. _Her_. Could've had her fingertips dancing across that soft, tan skin- feeling, caressing, and tasting every inch of her.

Yang must die.

"...Callie?"

Blinking heavily, she was surprised to find a now fully dressed woman standing in front of her. How long had she been staring?

"Are you alright?"

"What? Uh, yeah. I'm good." she mumbled, tightening the towel around her chest, "I was just, you know- thinking. About a patient."

Arizona's brow raised, taking a step forward, "What was this patient's name?"

Callie froze. Flustered and surprised to feel arms suddenly slide around her waist, "Uh... Albert- son. John _Albertson_."

That's when her back hit cold metal, lockers firmly behind her, warm warm, curvy woman in front of her.

A moan slipped from the back of her throat, "W-what are you doing?"

Arizona rubbed against her suggestively, lips and tongue flicking across her neck and up to her ear, "Why don't you let me worry about that?

Small fingers fluttered up her arms and across her shoulders, lips tracing a wet path down her neck. There was a groan against her clavicle. Her towel having slipped open between them, once again baring her to the world.

But the texture of her soft sweater against Callie's skin, sliding deliciously across her breasts and stomach, made her eyes squeeze tightly shut. Every thought, reaction and emotion in her focused right down to the way this woman was touching her.

"Not that I'm against doing this in the hospital," the blond mumbled, "but seeing as we've already been walked in on once," a kiss was pressed to her chest, "you should really" fingertips teased the underside of her breast, "put some clothes on" breath puffed teasingly over her hardened nipple, taking it between her soft lips, "so we can get out of here."

And then she was gone.

Callie groaned, _'Really?'_

Her eyes opened disappointedly, though quickly pleased with herself to find that Arizona had plastered herself against the opposite wall in an effort to regain her senses. The other woman was panting and flush, her eyes glued to Callie's naked body, somehow managing to make barely contained leering the sexiest thing she'd seen in a long time.

She definitely wasn't the only one who wanted to throw caution to the wind and take the chances of being caught.

Callie groaned again. She _really_ needed to get dressed.

**TBC...**


	3. Exhibitionism

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Grey's, Shonda does.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Exhibitionism**

Callie had never put clothes on that quickly in her entire life. She was pretty sure that her shirt was on inside out and she hadn't bothered to put on a pair of underwear or a bra, but she was still oddly proud herself for it.

Giggling, they made their way to the elevators, just barely able to keep their hands off of each other as the packed car descended down to the lobby. They were almost home free.

Forty feet to the front doors; the only thing standing between them and a night full of promisingly hot sex.

Thirty feet. Then twenty. Fifteen. Ten.

Then nothing but Bailey.

"Where do you two think you're going?"

Callie gritted her teeth. Seriously?

"We're going home." she said pointedly, trying to brush past her.

"Oh no you're not," she blocked their path again, "There was a pileup on the freeway. All hands on deck."

Taking a deep breath, Callie reached down and took Arizona's hand in her own, squeezing it reassuringly.

"How many people?"

"Five."

"Any children?" she pressed.

Bailey's brow furrowed, "No. Why? You got some place special to be?"

"Yes, I-"

"All you young people think you can do whatever you want around here. We're doctors. We save lives. It's what we-"

"Miranda!" she yelled, "Do you _see_ where my hand is right now?"

Callie glared at the little woman, gesturing to their intertwined fingers. Was she really that dense?

Bailey quickly took in their joined palms. Her gaze darting to Callie's shirt and then over to what was probably Arizona's mussed hair, before her eyes widened in realization.

"You mean...?" she pointed toward the two of them like she did and didn't want to know at the same time.

"We _were_ until you stopped us." She tugged Arizona forward, going around the woman, "Now if you'll excuse us. The Ortho attending is on call and neither of our pagers went off. So I doubt we're _really_ needed."

Arizona smiled sweetly, leaning into her as they approached the entrance, "Goodnight, Dr. Bailey."

A blast of cold, late evening air hit them as they finally stepped outside. Snow crunching under their feet as they found the sidewalk and started in the direction of Callie's apartment.

There would be no more interruptions or distractions. She was going to make sure of that, even if it killed her.

"Where are we going?" she asked, shivering as a gust of wind blew past them, "Wouldn't it be quicker in a car?"

Callie grinned and pointed down the block, "Not when my car is parked over there."

The blonde's head cocked to the side, "Why'd you park it all the way down there?"

"Because that's where I live."

"Oh!" her cheeks blushed, "Why didn't you say so before?"

Callie chuckled lightly and wrapped her arm tightly around the other woman's waist, "You never asked."

* * *

Within minutes they'd avoided all ice patches, dropping icicles and anything else Jack Frost decided to throw at them, and made it inside Callie's building safely.

Before the doors of the elevator even shut Arizona has pushed her against the wall, all lips and tongue and warm curves rubbing along her body.

They'd had a hard time separating when the doors sounded their opening. Mouths scarcely left one another as they shuffled awkwardly down the hall. Bumping into walls, tripping over their own feet. Before Callie finally stopped and pinned Arizona against her door.

Arms wound tightly around her, pulling her close as one chilly hand slid up the back of her shirt. Nails dragged across her sensitive skin, making Callie growl as her muscles rippled in their wake.

She slid a strong thigh between Arizona's, leaning into her. Rolling her hips until the blonde whimpered and gasped, her neck arching, head lolling against the hard wood behind her.

Callie's lips trailed across the newly bared flesh, nipping and sucking down to the vee in her shirt. Palms greedily cupped her breasts, nuzzling them as thumbs teased her nipples until they were pebbled peaks against her touch.

"God," Arizona whispered desperately, "inside!"

Callie groaned, her own body buzzing and throbbing with desire. She quickly trailed her fingers down Arizona's stomach, swiping across that strip of skin along the waist of her jeans before popping the button, easing the fly down, and slipping her hand inside.

Her breath caught. Fingers plunging through soft, wet heat. Muscles tensing and fluttering around her.

There wasn't much room to move, but as Callie started thrusting- hard and quick- her pelvis began grinding into her own hand. Her palm adding extra pressure to the blonde's clit with every move.

Fingers tugged at her hair. Legs shook between her own. Breathing became labored and wild, puffing across her neck just enough to drive her crazy.

Callie could tell that she was close.

Arizona moaned loudly, her body stilling. Hips stuttering toward her as she thrust into her one last time, fingers curling forward, lips crashing together, muffling the noises reverberating between the two of them.

And then the door opened.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long guys! The muse took a vacation and refused to work. *kicks her*


	4. Planting the Seed

**Disclaimer: **Grey's is NOT mine, it's Shonda's.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Planting the Seed**

In a tangle of limbs and half-shed clothes they fell to the floor in a giant heap.

"Ow!" Callie yelped, "What the hell?"

They both rolled over, removing her hand from Arizona's pants, only to find Cristina standing over them with a disgusted look on her face.

"Next time you two decide to do the McNasty out in the hallway, try and keep it down, would ya?"

Grabbing her bag she walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

A moment of silence settled over them. Their eyes met. Chuckles began slipping from them, amused grins growing by the second before they finally burst into a fit of laughter.

"She's going to start thinking that I'm a total slut."

Callie snorted, "No more than she thinks I am. You'll be fine."

"Oh, really?" she smirked, rolling on top of her, finding Callie's lips, "You _were_ pretty impressive out there."

Arizona's hand slid up her side, dragging her shirt as she went. Pressing kisses along her chest and then down her stomach.

"But you _do_ know," she pouted seductively, opening the buttons on Callie's pants before sliding them over her hips, "that when I said, _'inside'_," tossing them behind her, she slid back between the brunette's thighs, lips feathering across her skin, making her groan as a tongue finally took a tentative swipe over her, "I meant inside _the apartment_, right?"

Callie blushed and then groaned when two fingers slipped into her. She should have known better. But much like now, she just couldn't help herself.

Her mind spun, want and need clouding every thought and action.

Arizona added another finger and Callie's back arched. She was driving her crazy.

Every part of her longed for release. Her heart raced, lungs burned as she gasped for breath, arms and legs trembling with each stroke.

"Please." she begged.

Desperate. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Hands palming her own breasts, rolling her nipples so close to the edge of pain that she whimpered and did it again.

That's when Arizona's lips fastened around her clit and Callie's world exploded.

There was nothing but fireworks and woman and an orgasm that she'd write songs about for years to come.

When she finally came back down to Earth, Arizona was lying next to her on her side, head resting on her hand with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"You're back."

Callie chuckled breathlessly, "I went somewhere?"

She nodded, "You got a bed in this joint, Calliope?"

Her eyes widened. Someone was going to pay for this, dammit!

"How do you know my real name? No one knows that."

Arizona shook her head and helped her up off the floor, amused but clearly not going to tell, "I'll never reveal my source."

Her eyebrow rose, "You sure about that?"

She watched as Arizona slowly took a few steps back. She had to know something was coming.

Callie prepared to pounce.

"I'll never give it up, Torres!"

And then she ran. So Callie chased.

* * *

The next morning she woke up tired yet sated. It had been a long time since she felt this content. Just her, an armful of Arizona Robbins and the sun shining in through the drapes.

Life was good.

Slowly, her companion began stirring. Stretching and yawning adorably before turning around in her embrace, meeting her lips in a brief kiss.

"Mmm, good morning."

Callie smiled and tucked the blonde's hair behind her ear, "Morning."

"Do you have to go into work today?" she asked.

"Nope, it's my day off. What about you? I heard your patient got his second set of organs yesterday, right?"

Arizona practically beamed, "Yeah he did. He's a sweet kid. I should really head in soon and check on him."

Callie's hand caressed down her ribs and over her hip. Enjoying the sudden sharp intake of breath as she slid her touch between the other woman's legs.

"So, would you have the time for this?" she smirked.

Arizona's eyes slid shut, "I, uh- I... maybe."

Callie pushed into her, starting a teasing rhythm, "Are you sure?"

Her only response was shifting backward slightly, until she could fit her own arm between them, sliding her own, smaller fingers inside of Callie.

She gasped.

"We have time _now_."

Callie would have kissed the smug tone right out of her if she didn't have to concentrate so hard.

They started rocking together slowly, experimenting until they found out what worked without getting in each other's way. Callie could already feel her body building with excitement. She'd quickly learned that it didn't take much to topple her over the edge. There was something about this woman that had her in a constant state of excitement. One touch and she'd be ready to fall over the edge.

It was amazing.

The closer they got, the faster their rhythm became. Breast and stomachs gliding together with each thrust. Moans tangled with tongues and lips and teeth.

Callie crooked her finger and swirled her thumb across Arizona's clit, groaning when the blonde jerked in surprise and hit the perfect spot inside of her.

White heat began coiling low in her stomach, anticipation growing larger by the second. She opened her eyes just in time to see Arizona throw her head back and shudder in release against her.

Seeing that, feeling her break and spasm around her, drove her to new heights.

Her vision blurred, sound dimmed as if she were underwater, and nothing but the raging pleasure erupting and flowing through her body registered in her mind.

Eventually, her tremors began to subside and Callie collapsed, pressing her damp forehead against Arizona's.

"That was..."

She laughed softly and kissed Callie slowly. "It was."

"Will you come back for dinner tonight?"

She nodded, "Might be kind of late though. When they called me in, Chief Webber asked me to look after the rest of Dr. Kenley's patients as well as Jackson."

Rolling out of bed, she squeezed Callie's hand and began gathering her clothes.

God, she was gorgeous. Tan and curvy, beautiful as the morning light hit her at the perfect angle.

She stopped for a second, looking at Callie with an odd expression, "You really should call her."

Her brow creased, "What? Call who?"

Arizona slid her panties up her legs and met her gaze, "Erica."

Her heart just about leapt out of her chest, "How do you know about her?"

"People talk," she slid her bra on and fastened the back, "where we work. People talk. A _lot_. You hear things."

She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Callie, cupping her cheek.

"You just- you look upset. At the hospital, when nobody's looking."

Callie squinted in confusion.

"I _may_ have seen you around before." she admitted sheepishly, "So, you should call her. After I leave tomorrow, in a week, in a month. To apologize, to reconnect." she paused, brushing her thumb under sad eyes, comforting her as they welled with tears and her vision blurred, "From what I've heard, you were friends for a long time before anything happened and I can guarantee that she misses you. No matter how it ended."

Callie took a second to process that. Would Erica really be willing to be friends with her again? After the hell that she put her through?

"What if she won't talk to me?" she whispered, "What if she doesn't believe me when I tell her how sorry I am?"

Arizona inched closer, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss, "I think you'll know. Just keep trying. That's all you can do."

Callie smiled, looking down at her lap, "You make it sound so easy."

The blonde got up and found her shirt, sliding it over her head, "I never said it would be easy. Friendship is hard, but love? Love is harder. And when you mix the two..." she chuckled, pulling up her pants, "well things get messy. They take longer to heal."

She watched in reflective silence as Arizona fished her socks out from under the bed and put her boots on before heading out. She stopped in the doorway, turning back to her.

"Just think about it, okay?" Callie nodded and she smiled, "Good. I'll see you tonight, Calliope."

* * *

**Epilogue: Five Days Later**

Callie had spent the rest of Arizona's time in Seattle getting to know her. Not just, 'what's your favorite color?' and 'when's your birthday?', but _really_ know her. They talked for hours at a time, sharing embarrassing stories from their youths and uncovering long lost secrets that hadn't seen the light of day in decades.

Only when Callie dropped her off at the airport had Arizona told her about the Chief's offer for the full time Ped's attending position, and that she was thinking about taking it. Callie had been ecstatic, gathering her into a giant hug, demanding that she promise to stay in touch even if she turned Richard down. She wouldn't though. They'd see each other again.

And just like that, she was gone.

Four days of torturous deliberation passed before Callie had finally gotten the courage to pick up the phone and dial Erica's number (without hanging up).

Her insides shook and her stomach ached with nerves.

"Hey, Erica. It's Callie...Yes, I know, I'm an ass." she looked down, wringing her hands, trying to keep her emotions in check even as a tear slid down her cheek, "I'm sorry."

**End.**


End file.
